Headcannons (Be My Prrincess
by Kittah-Curechan
Summary: Soley dedicated for Be My Princess (otome game owned by Voltage Inc). MC will be my OC, Rana. Willing to accept request if appropriate and receives my approval. Look forward ! :)


Suggested by Choi.

This is my first headcannon so I hope you enjoy. Fill free to give me whatever helpful feedback you can give.

Also, there might be very slight spoiler...so just a heads up. Also, I might have some mild or extremely minor spoilers regarding my future fanfiction project.

One more thing, it's been a long while since I read BMP stories (paid mostly). To someone, it might come as a shock to them but really I take breaks from it every now and then. And with that being said, I can't say if I have the full grasp of the princes personality and mindset so I hope huge fans out there won't chew me out for it _;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_October is the month of a special event that the majority of all ages enjoy celebrating. It is none other than Halloween, a term, let alone an event, unknown to our young native lady, Rana. She only learned about it only a few days prior to October 31st. It's enough to say that she still does not understand the concept or purpose of the event. But what caught her attention the most was the idea of dressing up in a costume and scaring people. Rana never scared anyone before and somehow...she wanted to try that out. With the help of her best friend from Charles, Rana managed to have a costume waiting and ready for her to try on and attempt to scare the prince that she works for. Her costume is basically a wolf theme outfit that consists of a black, long-sleeved blouse that was tattered a bit on every edges and collar of the blouse. She wore a plaid skirt with black tights. She wore white furry boots and gloves. Lastly, she wore the accessories of fuzzy ears and tail, heterochromatic contact lens (red and gold), and her necklace that she would never take off._

_Excited to attempt to scare the prince, Rana had dressed into her costume and made her way out of her room and stealthily hide at a corner where the Prince would most likely walk near. And the moment he does...!_

_"BAAH!!! I WOLF! I SCAHR SCAHR!" (translation: "BOOO! I AM WOLF! I SCARE SCARE!"_)

**Wilfred**: Calm, composed and collected as he to many, even this young man can get taken aback at times. This day was no exception as he wandered around the hallways to see if a certain young woman has returned back from Charles. Wilfred was in fact aware of what kind day October 31st was to most kingdoms. Unfortunately, the concepts of wearing a costume, trick-or-treating, or even scaring people were not traditions of any sorts in the kingdom of Philip. The idea would have probably brought amusement to him but it's not something he is putting much care for right now. All he is thinking about is waiting for her so he can show her a new pumpkin desert recipe that the chefs made. And so, Wilfred continued down the halls, having no idea or expectations of what is soon to come as he approached a corner. And the moment he does...a shadowy figure suddenly jumped in front of him. "BAAAAH! I WOLF! I SCAHR SCAHR!" No doubt this took aback him more than usual and he took a step back with his eyes widened annd his mouth drop. Before him was the woman he was looking for. Rana was wearing her costume with a grin of mischief all while trying to be scary. For a moment or two, both sides were quiet until one spoke. "U-um...scahr scahr? You not scahred?" She was anxious and felt she failed. If this was a cartoon, both her ears accessories would drop. However, she felt a hand gently stroking her head and as she looked up, she saw a gentle smile and warm blue eyes looking down on her. "No. You did scare me. My heart was beating fast. Good job my little wolf." Having said that, she smiled happily-victoriously without being aware of the hidden meaning behind his words.

**Edward**: The very prince of Charles. A romantic, kind-hearted, and thoughtful man. The idea of scaring people did not sit well with him, however, he was fond of the idea of his people of various ages spend time with one another on the festive day of dressing up and going out for trick-or-treating. In fact, he has considered putting together a special event for his people, but most of all, his lovely friend who works alongside the gardeners. Having already known her lack of knowledge of many of what common people would know, he wanted to shower her with as much experience and exposure as possible. He would do this much for her only. Of course, without her having any awareness of this. Knowing that she would be returning from spending quality time with her best friend, Edward had Louis have tea and snacks prepared for the two of them before making his way for his secret place. However, the unexpected is to come as he approached near a corner and a shadowy figure popped out of nowhere. "BAAAAAH! I WOLF! I SCAHR SCAHR!" No doubt, his eyes would be as white as saucers and his mouth would drop as he gazed at the young woman before him. It took him a while to process what happened until he recognized the young lady and came to realize she was dressed as a wolf and attempted to scare him. It would be a lie if he were to say that his heart didn't stop. But to him, rather for the reason of being scared, it was because of just simply how adorable his friend was as he gave a smile, his heart feeling nothing but warmth. "My lovely daisy. My heart nearly stopped. And yet, your smile revived it back. You did a good job scaring me. Now let's go and have rosehip tea and some snacks." Placing his arm gently around her shoulders, he guided them to his secret spot where the two would enjoy a sweet evening snack together.

(A/N: errr yeah I tried with his flowery style of talking...hope it wasn't cringe-worthy..)

**Roberto**: The fun-loving, playful prince of Altaria, who can be quite the slacker, but can get also serious. Heck, he can be unexpectedly perceptive and hit the nail on the head at times. But enough of that, let's talk about how enthusiastic and excited he is about Halloween. Probably out of all the six princes, Roberto might be the only one who actually would willingly dress up and go out of the palace just to enjoy the thrills of the season. Maybe adding a few pranks here and there, especially towards a particular butler of his. With all that being said and done, this year, to him, is going to be different. Yes, he still wants to go out dressed in a costume and have the time of his life, but not alone. Oh no. Ever since he met Rana and she started working in the gardens, the two became really good friends...well at least that's how she saw it. Roberto has been thinking a multitude of costumes specifically for her to wear. And yet, he can't decide! There was only one solution. Have her decide! And when he got the word that she was coming back from Charles, he was giddy as a little boy who got so much candy. Speeding down the hall while fantasizing about her reaction, Roberto was not aware of the unexpected encounter he will soon face...almost literally as a shadow appeared right in front of him from a corner. "BAAAAAH! I WOLF! SCAHR SCAHR!" "H-huh??" Taken aback, the prince looked at the figure before him with awe before excitement. The person before him was none other than Rana in her wolf theme costume. She was having a mischevious-looking grin as if feeling successful in scaring him...or so she thought when she was suddenly grabbed into a very big hug by Roberto. "EEEEK! My dear Rana is too adorable! And in a cute wolf costume! Oh, now I don't let you go!" "W-Wha!?" Having set her down, Roberto seemed to have been filled with more energy. "Meet me at the outside in front of the palace gates my dear Rana! For we will go out and have the best Halloween ever!" With that, he ran off back to his room to change into his costume, leaving her stunned. "B-But why Robbeh (Robbie) not scahred!?"

**Glenn**: The prince of Oriens kingdom. He is the youngest prince amongst the six princes and one of the tallest. Two words can describe him as a whole. A blushing tsundere. But most of all, a dedicated-hardworking individual who wants to prove to everyone that he has what it takes to be a responsible prince. That being said, especially because of his upbringing, there have been a number of times and moments where he wants to briefly escape the prince lifestyle just to enjoy a bit of what a normal person would. And yet he can't if he doesn't want to be looked down on. So he tries to at least allow his little brother to have the experiences that he couldn't. Despite all this, Glenn had no regrets about the sacrifices he made for himself. One of them was not being involved in events or activities that he or others could label it as childish. An example of such activity would be dressing up for Halloween. Not even the urgings of from his younger brother or his most trusted butler would change his mind. He was walking down the hallway sighing. "Come to think of it, she was shouting about Halloween and flew straight to Charles. I guess she will be spending time there...well it's her first one...and not like I can give something I never experienced." Sounding a little bit disappointed, he continued walking down the hallway absent-minded until he reached a corner where a figure suddenly jumped right in front of him and shouted. "BAAAAH!! I WOLF! I SCAHR SCAHR!" It would be an understatement to say the prince was not shocked at all. Yes, he was stunned on the sudden appearance but most of all what the woman he was just thinking about was wearing. No doubt this made him involuntarily blush as numerous questions ran through his head until only one came out of his mouth. "Why are you here...you went to Charles not to long ago.." Not aware of his flustered face or his confusion, Rana just grinned as she held his hand with both of hers with a grin. "Hahlohwehn (Halloween)! Lot of fun outside! Ahlan (Alan) and Yu waiting! We go! Gahlen (Glenn) must wear cohstoom (costume). Our first Hahlohwehn!" Those last three words echoed in his head. Normally, he would refuse but somehow he can't. His lack of refusal gave her the impression that he wants to go as she dragged him shouting 'Hahlohwehn!" while he was smiling inside thinking that celebrating Halloween wasn't bad every once in a while.

(A/N: I struggled with Glenn's! And I might made it a little bit longer...I'm sorry!...but I won't be sorry for the next two...u my two favorites are coming up and I may intentionally make them longer #biasedlol)

**Joshua**: Prince of DresVan, known for strict rules and traditions. Joshua, out of all the other six princes, is know to be VERY law-abiding and conforms to his role as a prince. In fact, he can act like a nagging parent should others not act with conduct. Additionally, he tends to not involve himself with commoners. Of course, that's all changed when he met a certain young woman, who also became a favored gardener. Her presence brought him different perspectives and considerations, a positive influence she didn't know that she brought to him. And thanks to her recent outburst about Halloween, Joshua himself decided to learn more about the event and see what he can do to make her happy. Having his butler bring to him every possible material associated with the history of Halloween to the customs of trick-or-treating that people of various ages participate in to the repertoire of costumes that people wear, he read them all. There are still more about the event that a book or two cannot contain or express, but he made sure to get down the basics. There was only one problem that made him cringe, but then give him a shock-filled thought as he slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up, making his butler flinch in shock as well. "Get the car ready! That woman is far too innocent for whatever she might be told!" Not even giving his butler the slightest second to regain himself and get clarification on what just happened, Joshua strode out of the room, down the hallway. Why is the prince reacting like this? It turned out that one of the reference materials of costumes for women included certain kinds that Joshua, in his view, found either not appropriate or something he just doesn't want other men to see her wear. Or worse, her wearing a costume of the creature he just can't stand to be around. Just thinking of it makes him want her back here just for her own safety and for his sanity. Being absolutely tunnel-visioned about the matter, he was unaware of what was to come as a shadowed figure suddenly appeared right at him from a corner with a loud outburst. "BAAAAH!!! I WOLF! I SCAHR SCAHR!" As shocking as this was to him, it was even more for Rana, who was the one who jumped in front of him, when he shouted in a scream that nearly echoed down the hall. Her eyes was wide cause she's didn't expect that reaction and looked at Joshua, who was now on the ground, with concern. "P-Pahrence (Prince) Johshwa (Joshua)? You ok??? I sorry I scahred you!!" She felt bad, very bad as she bowed. Having regained his composure, he looked at her and his heart was already pounding. To his relief, she wasn't wearing anything he was fearing, but she was also absolutely cute. Far too cute that it might as well be illegal. Just as he was about to say something...

"Your Highness! Is everything ok!? I hear screaming!"

It was Jan, his butler, who was dashing down the hallway. But knowing he will see Rana, Joshua immediately panicked and got up and stood in front of Rana with the intention to shield her, though that action alone confused her. "D-Don't come any closer Jan! I forbid it! You are not to take another step forward do you hear me!"

**Keith**: The most arrogant and prideful one of the princes. Stubborn as heck and can really get on your nerves. Hell he can easily talk down on commoners. I bet he thinks he knows everything about commoners as he might boldly claim. Haaaaaah. Well despite my rant about that. He's not all that people may only see on the surface. In fact, he actually does have a soft caring side. You just gotta have patience and tolerance while getting to know him. Who knew he was a total softy and a closet romantic. Of the few people he knows who has such tolerance, there's also one other person who also has those traits, as well as never talking back against the man, even if she desperately wanted to. Additionally, she continued smiling and being herself while trying to find the goodness out of the man, even at the cost of her own sadness. Eventually, after a rough journey, he started softening and warming up to her. Heck, he secretly try to find ways to make her smile even more without admitting it. As such, he remembers how much excitement Rana had when first hearing about Halloween that he started planning something special for her. A special Halloween theme welcome party. Yes, a VERY late welcome party but one that he believes she deserved. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware that she left for Charles already. "What the hell!? Who does that woman think she is just leaving like that!" It's hard to tell if he's sad or angry, maybe both. Hours gone by and the prince was so livid that everyone was giving him space as he stomped down the corridor. "Stupid woman...making me go through such efforts all for nothing..." He just couldn't help but sigh feeling more depressed about the situation. However, that feeling would disappear instantly the moment he came close to a corner and a figure jumped right in front of him."BAAAAH!! I WOLF! I SCAHR SCAHR!" This was utterly unexpected that he nearly tripled backwards. "Dammit woman! What the hell are yo-!?" Having a better look at her, he was completely speechless. He can't begin to even comprehend what's happening. Rana on the other hand was just grinning happily. "Hehe! I gave Liyon (Lion) big scahr!" Ah forget what's going on. He will ask later. That smile alone was enough to make him forget his anger just earlier ago as he had an amused smile on his face and pinched her cheek. "Silly woman. Bold enough to come and go as you please just to scare me. Just be lucky you didn't come back late." "Eh? Why?" Keith didn't bother to give her a response. Rather he just dragged her along, anticipating her reaction for his surprise for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading. This was hard to make and I was coming up with all this on the fly as I was typing but I hope I depicted the princes correctly


End file.
